Just The Thought Of Losing You
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: On a warm summer afternoon, Jaken tells Rin of the one time Sesshoumaru ever showed emotion. Non romance, one shot.


Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: This is by no means a Rin/Sesshoumaru fiction, although I do support the pairing. It's just something sweet to get you through any rough days you might be having. From me to you, enjoy the FLUFF.

I'd like to note that this fanfiction was inspired by a fanart (of Sesshoumaru and Rin) I stumbled upon. The artist was e-quahlo of deviantART and the link can be found below:

H t t p : / / e – q u a h l o . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / J u st – T h e – T h o u g h t – O f- L o s I n g – Y ou – 3 9 5 5 0 18 4

Just The Thought Of Losing You

An Inuyasha One-Shot

Jaken hadn't wanted to tell the story, but the now 17 year-old Rin had insisted and Sesshoumaru had put up no argument. The fact of the matter was that he had brought it upon himself. The girl had commented on Sesshoumaru's stoic nature and Jaken just _had_ to tell her that he had been witness to Sesshoumaru's one and only emotional display.

hr

"Oh Master Jaken!" She pleaded, "Tel l me when? And how? And what emotion? Oh please! Oh pretty please!" After taking her seat on a nearby rock she bowed her head as deeply as she could.

The toad demon gave no reply, expecting Sesshoumaru to silence the young woman instantly. But Sesshoumaru said nothing and Jaken knew better than to deny a request of his master's charge.

"It had been summer then, like it is summer now." Began Jaken, drawing pictures in the dirt with his staff as Rin looked on.

hr

They had been transitioning from their spring to summer grounds when Rin had spotted a trickling stream. Wordlessly, Jaken took up residence against the only tree available and rubbed his aching feet. Sesshoumaru lounged on the cool grass next to the stream. Rin splashed about in the waters, ridding herself of the all-too human dirt and grime that had built up in their was a small village nearby but the stream seemed far enough away that the three could go unnoticed. Lately, Jaken noted, the demon lord had been avoiding confrontation with humans.

The moment was strangely serene. Rin followed the river's steady flow playfully; no one felt the need to watch the child – there was no danger here and she could take care of herself. Sesshoumaru had been teaching her to survive in the wild. "For the day that we finally leave you behind!!" Jaken had said.

The relaxed atmosphere was destroyed by the sound of approaching footsteps. The two demons leapt into the tree and hid in its leafy branches. When the villagers arrived at the edge of the stream the only person who remained was Rin.

"What are you doing here, child?" A kindly looking woman approached the playing girl. "Are you lost?"

Her ill treatment by the people of her old village combined with limited interaction with humans since made Rin shy around her own species. Bashfully she hid behind a few reeds and shook her head to the negative. Whispering something to one of the men beside her the woman inched closer.

"Come on dear." She held out her hand to Rin. "We can take you in. Don't be afraid. You don't want to be alone do you?"

Rin considered for a moment what Jaken had told her earlier. What would she do when Sesshoumaru finally tired of her? How would she survive after having been away from humans for so long. In a movement undetectable to the _human_ eye Rin moved slightly closer to the woman. A heartbeat later she pulled back completely. Her small voice rang out, "No."

With the best of intentions the woman made as if to take Rin with her by force. Just then there was a sharp rustle of leaves and a fireball landed only inches from the villager's group. Thinking they had angered some malevolent spirit they fled, leaving Rin behind.

Jaken came out of the trees and dragged Rin towards Sesshoumaru, as he had been instructed. "Come Rin." Said the dog demon, "Let's go home."

hr

"Anyway." Jaken concluded, "While we were hiding there in that tree, I could have sworn I saw moisture form in our lord's eyes!" He gave a sage nod, trying his best not to offend his master.

"I don't understand, Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did you cry?" Asked the curious teen, nearly falling off of her rock in anticipation.

"Just …" He said, his slow response emphasizing every painful syllable. "the thought of losing you."

AN: Let me know what you thought. :3


End file.
